prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS18
is the 18th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 114th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Saki asks Mai, Michiru, and Kaoru to lend her family with a hand during an upcoming sale. In this time, she also learns not to dismiss Minori because she is so young, and the sisters learn how nice it feels to receive thanks. '' Summary Michiru and Kaoru comment on how nice the wind and moon is that evening as they reside on their cliff when Goyan shows up to inform them that they are getting too close to Pretty Cure. Annoyed, they prepare to fight him but he claims there isn't any need in that. He questions their loyalty before taking off, as the girls claim they fight for Akudaikan. The next day at school, Saki is busy telling Hitomi about the Panpaka Pan anniversary sale and asks that she tells her mother. She informs everyone that she will have to skip practice because they have a lot of work to do at the store for the sale. Mai also volunteers to lend a hand after Saki reveals the person who normally helps is sick. Saki also invites Michiru and Kaoru to come by and see their great loaves of bread they sell, and in order to learn more about Pretty Cures home life they decide they just might. The next day at Panpaka Pan, everyone is busy working. A lot of people are coming in and Minori wants to help out too, but Saki is too busy to pay her any mind. She goes on to see if Mai or her father need any help, but her dad scolds her for entering a room she doesn't need to be in. He suggests she goes back to the front and with no other choice she does. Outside, the sisters have shown up. Kaoru believes this is pointless, but Michiru believes that because they were personally invited, they should at least come to see. As Saki refills a tray at the table near the entrance she spots them to enter and asks Michiru to lend her a hand, while Kaoru occupies Minori so that she doesn't keep getting in the way. While neither sister understands, they get roped into it before they can respond. Saki explains that whenever a bread runs low, she should inform her father and put an empty tray below the others. Michiru notices a strange-shaped bread and questions it, causing Saki to inform her that it is Gourd bread, based on the famous Gourd Rock that sticks out of the sea. Then, Saki comments on how hard it must be for Michiru to remember all of the prices and bread types they sell, only to be blown away when Michiru reveals she was able to keep track of everything. However, there is one more thing important than the facts and details, and that is being polite to the guests and visitors, so she suggests that Michiru open the door for someone leaves, then thank them for visiting. Meanwhile, outside, Minori is beginning to wonder if she may be a nuisance to everyone. She just wanted to help, and Kaoru quickly points out Minori's flaws, comparing them to her own lack of social skills in comparison to her sister. They may always be together, but they do things separately too, mainly the things they differ on. So she thinks Minori should just do what she's good at, and she will have to figure out what that is for herself. Meanwhile, at the Dark Fall, Akudaikan thinks about how he allowed Michiru and Kaoru to be at the Land of Greenery while Dorodoron prepares to attack. An old man approaches the girls and Minori checks to see if he is okay. He mentions his plans of just waiting for the crowd to thin down first, but she worries if he waits too long then he may not get very many choices. He didn't seem to mind, but she wishes to help him anyway and aids him in getting his order. He thanks her for this and takes off afterward, promising to come back for another visit as she wishes him a safe trip home. Saki and their mom compliment her, along with Kaoru- so she runs over to her to give her a hug. With the crowd now thinning out, the four girls are given a break while Minori lays down for a nap. They have some tea and snacks and Mai compliments Kaoru for being so mature, mentioning how often she gets talked down to, and Saki admits she is guilty of the same thing, but now Kaoru has inspired her. Michiru also claims that Saki impressed her, as she is not greedy and didn't need to help out on a day she had off, but she chose to anyway. Saki explains that this is is the only way she and her family actually get to be together, but there are many good things too; such as getting to smell the fresh products and receiving thanks for all of the work she does. The girls start to think about how much they helped out today and decide to take off before the other two can object. Saki decides to reward them for some bread, catching up with them and Mai before they can go. Both girls compliment them and the mysterious duo continue on their way after they take the packages. Saki and Mai prepare to head back, but realizing something is amiss they stop to ponder what it is before Mai remarks that the Gourd stone seems to have gotten closer than usual. Saki is unable to notice it until she looks harder and they witness the stone moving towards them and they assume it to be the work of Dorodoron and the Uzaina. Their suspicions are shown to be correct by the time they run down onto the beach shore and Dorodoron pops out of the water. He summons an Uzaina from the rock and they transform into Pretty Cure. The fight breaks out and Dorodoron uses his webs to capture the girls and restrict them. Michiru and Kaoru watch from the distance as he asks Cure Bloom and Egret where the Fountain of the Sun is. They claim not to know, so he keeps pulling on the webs. The sisters think about what Saki and Mai said about them earlier and decide to pay them back by freeing them from the gooey strings and knocking the Uzaina off balance. Bloom and Egret get up and they try to figure out what happened, only to decide not to wait around and finish off the Uzaina by using Twin Stream Splash. Dorodoron takes off while wondering what happened, while the Cures collect the purple Miracle Drop. They continue to try to determine what happened, but neither Flappy or Choppy can feel anything. They return to Panpaka Pan and Saki's parents thank Mai for her help. She claims it was a lot of fun and Minori asks them if Kaoru will stop by again. Saki's parents then recall that they didn't get to thank Michiru and Kaoru, so they ask Saki to ask them to come back to the shop so that they can personally give thanks. Michiru and Kaoru sit outside on the Gourd Stone again while thinking about what happened earlier. They still find it a little confusing, and Kaoru begins to wonder if maybe they would have thanked them for knowing they had been the ones to cut the webs threading. But Michiru tells her to stop worrying over it for now, because in the end, it will be them to defeat Pretty Cure. Major Events *Kaoru begins to become friends with Saki's little sister, Minori. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Itou Hitomi *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke Trivia *As Bloom and Egret stand up after they get caught in the web, Egret's right earring appears to be located in the wrong position. But as she asks what happened, it adjusts. *During his initial briefing of Michiru and Kaoru at the start, Goyan refers to them as "whimsical like the wind and changeable like the moon", possibly foreshadowing what occurs to them at the end of the season. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star